J'en ai des tas
by Iris Evans
Summary: {OS} [Songfic] James pense à Lily, sur un air de Charlie Boisseau...


_**Disclaimer : JK Rowling !**_

Petite Songfic (ma première !) sur « J'en ai des tas » de Charlie Boisseau. Quand je l'ai entendue à la radio j'ai direct pensé à James et Lily !

 **J'en ai des tas. Des tas de petites journées comme ça. Où je te dessine sur des vitrines. Des murs tout autour de moi.**

 _Oh oui, James ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Sirius l'avait retrouvé assis en tailleur sur son lit, à penser à Lily, hermétique au monde extérieur. Peut-être pas de dessins, mais une tristesse infinie à chaque refus._

 **J'en ai des tas. Des tas de petits mots doux comme ceux. Que j'avais bien pris le soin de couvrir. Pour que tu ne te doutes pas.**

 _James écrivait quelques phrases douces comme de la neige pour sa Lily, mais il ne les envoyait jamais. Lily n'était pas fleur bleue, elle aurait sûrement ri au nez de James si, par malheur, elle avait eu en sa possession les quelques vers que James lui adressait par la plus grande des douceurs._

 **Que dans le tas de rien que je déteste. Y'a toujours des tonnes et des tonnes de toi.**

 _Même si James essayait chaque jour plus encore d'oublier la rouquine, chaque petite chose lui rappelait sa belle aux yeux émeraudes. Et il s'en voulait pour ça, ne pas pouvoir passer outre, ce que Lily faisait très bien. Tellement bien qu'elle était même passée au stade de l'ignorance._

 **Toi qui t'en vas et moi qui reste. Ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid.**

 _Jamais un regard. Lily passait devant lui comme s'il n'était pas là, ne tournant pas des épaules, elle forçait James à le faire à chaque fois. Elle paraissait en colère lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle était à moins de 100 mètres de l'héritier Potter._ ****

**J'en ai des tas. Des tas de regards désabusés. Qui traînent encore quand je me rappelle. Que t'as pas voulu essayer.  
** _Non, jamais Lily n'avait voulu essayer. Et ce n'était pourtant pas faute de demander. Peut-être avait-il été trop insistant, pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les faire, les regards des autres étudiants masculins l'insupportaient au summum._

 **J'en ai des tas. Des tas de petits réveils brisés. Où sans comprendre je me laissais prendre. A l'idée que tu dormes à côté.**

 _Jamais James ne se couchait sans espérer que Lily vienne se glisser avec lui sous les couettes. Simplement pour le fait de l'avoir près de lui, pas pour ce que veulent faire tous les garçons de leur âge._ ****

**Car dans le tas de rien que je déteste. Y'a toujours des tonnes et des tonnes de toi.  
** _James aimait autant qu'il détestait les petites manies de sa belle. Il les aimait car elle semblait encore plus belle quand elle les exécutait. Mais James les avait aussi en horreur, car il les reproduisaient inconsciemment, et quand il s'en rendait compte, c'était souvent suivi du fait qu'il avait toujours Lily dans la peau, malgré tous ses efforts vains._

 **Toi qui t'en vas et moi qui reste. Ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid.  
** _Lily ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle blessait James, trop obsédée par sa propre colère. La seule personne qui voyait le gouffre sans fond de tristesse dans les beaux yeux chocolat du brun, c'était Sirius._ **  
J'en ai des tas. Des tas de saisons que j'ai loupé. En cherchant toujours ton printemps. Pourtant perdu à tout jamais.  
** _Le printemps de James, c'était le sourire éclatant et le rire cristallin de Lily Evans Gryffondor de son état_

 **J'en ai des tas. Des tas d'amours qui auraient pu vivre. Et à qui j'ai fermé la porte. Après mettre retrouvé ivre.  
** _James avait perdu foix en les autres filles dès qu'il avait aperçu Lily. Alors oui, il s'était abandonné dans les bras de filles autre que Lily. Mais cela n'avait jamais été de relations sérieuses, et toujours des filles écervelées. Bref, aucun n'arrivant à la voûte plantaire de Lily._ _(NDA : Oui, avec Lily, on parle en voûte plantaire, mais elle est si formidable ! ALERTE JAMES POTTER DETEINT SUR MOI !)_ **  
Car dans le tas de rien que je déteste. Y'a toujours des tonnes et des tonnes de toi.**

 _Des tonnes de cheveux roux si désirables. Des tonnes d'yeux à l'océan vert. Des tonnes de Lily au caractère irrésistible._

 **Toi qui t'en vas et moi qui reste. Ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid.  
** _Quand James apercevait le dernier bout de corps de sa Lily, au détour d'un couloir ou d'un escalier. Il sentait son cœur se serrer doucement, mais toujours en faisait de plus en plus mal._ _ **  
**_ **J'en ai des tas. Des tonnes de jeux qui ne se jouent. Qu'avec toi, qu'avec toi. J'en ai des tonnes, des tonnes de je t'aime. Qui volent en éclats.  
** _Ils volaient en éclats quelque soir le lieu : Le Parc de Poudlard, un simple couloir ou encore la Salle Commune. Pourtant James faisait parler son cœur à chaque fois._ _ **  
**_ **Car dans le tas de rien que je déteste. Y'a toujours des tonnes et des tonnes de toi.  
** _Des tonnes de Lily, James les auraient pris sans aucune hésitation. Mais Lily ne semblait pas l'accepter._

 **Toi qui t'en vas et moi qui reste. Ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid.  
** _Lily ne réagissait jamais, elle partait_ __ _sans un dernier regard pour James. Elle ne semblait pas s'en occuper._ **  
Car dans le tas de rien que je déteste. Y'a toujours des tonnes et des tonnes de toi.  
** _Des tonnes de manies que James accueillait avec amour, même s'ils étaient insupportables. C'était pour Lily, alors James passait outre mesure et acceptait. Car on oublie la raison quand on aime._

 **Le tas d'amour que je t'adresse.  
Ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid.** **  
** _Le tas d'amour de James, Lily semblait le fuir plutôt que de l'accepter. Et le cœur de James se brisait en mille morceaux._

La voix de James s'éteignit dans la Salle Commune. Il jeta un regard sur ses camarades présents.

Remus le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, comme à son habitude. Sirius lui lança un clin d'œil. Marlène, accrochée à son bras, lui fit un sourire éclatant. Emmeline lui faisait son petit sourire timide. Hestia lui lançait un regard qu'une mère pouvait adressait à son fils. Et Lily, elle, semblait vouloir rester cachée derrière ses cheveux. Sirius lui lança :

 **« Magnifique interprétation par James Fléamont Charlus Potter ! Qui sera le prochain ? »**

Mais personne ne semblait vouloir chanter, pas après la belle interprétation du brun. Sirius fit alors marcher la roue magique prévue cet effet.

La soirée continua avec une bonne ambiance, les 7èmes années s'amusaient, profitant des derniers mois à Poudlard. Chacun discutait, riait, plaisantait, en bref, profitait. Sauf Lily. _(NDA : Sinon il y a pas d'histoire !)_

Vers 2h, la Salle se vida peu à peu. Hestia partit la première, bientôt suivie par Emmeline et Remus. Sirius et Marlène, se sentant de trop, et voulant bien sûr avoir des nouvelles croustillantes le matin, partirent se coucher.

Restait dans la Salle Commune, les deux Préfets-en-Chef, Lily Evans et James Potter. Alors que le jeune homme somnolait doucement sur le gros canapé, Lily fredonnait un petit air ressemblant étrangement à la chanson de James. La voix de Lily s'éleva dans la salle rouge et or :

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, pratiquement inaudible. Mais James l'entendit et ça eu le don de le réveiller complètement :

 **« Pourquoi quoi Lily ?**

 **-Pourquoi cette chanson-là ?!**

 **-Parce qu'elle me fait penser à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de très cher pour moi, mais qui ne le comprends pas…**

 **-Oh… »** _(NDA : ET LE PRIX DU MEILLEUR DIALOGUE EST ATTIBUE AAA : LILY EVANS ET JAMES POTTER POUR LEUR INTERPRETATION « 2H ET TOUJOURS VIVANTS ! »)_

James ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il aurait voulu engager plus la conversation avec elle, mais la fatigue ankylosait son cerveau et le rendait mou. Heureusement, Lily ne semblait pas prête à aller se coucher :

 **« Et…qui est-ce ? »**

Et inconsciemment, James répondit :

 **« Cherche Lily. Cherche dans ton cœur, lui seul peut trouver la réponse. »**

Le silence retomba comme mort dans la pièce.

Puis Lily se leva. James leva son sourcil, interrogativement. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'asseya à côté de lui. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de celui qui serait désormais son petit-ami.

Le baiser se prolongea et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Les cheveux de Lily étaient en désordre et la chemise de James semblait ne plus jamais pouvoir être repassée, tellement elle était chiffonnée. Mais les deux adolescents semblaient s'en fiche royalement. Lily dit, dans un murmure :

 **« La réponse te convient-elle ?**

 **-Plus que tu pourrais l'imaginer tite Princesse ! »**

Mais, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que leurs amis, ne pouvant attendre le matin même, s'étaient agglutinés dans l'escalier pour observer les deux jeunes gens.

Bon, au début, ça devait juste être une Songfic normale, sauf que, mon esprit à dérouter et voilààààà !

Ça vous à plus ?


End file.
